INEVITABLE
by darkedith1610
Summary: Neji hyuga es el chico prodijio pero tiene una gran debilidad ...        que pasa cuando el amor de primos ya no es suficiente
1. Tentacion

"normal" esa palabra retumba en mi mente, que era la normalidad en sí, ¿comportarse igual que el de al lado, y no respetar tu libertad?, ¿dejar de lado lo que te dicte tu conciencia? Esa pregunta es muy singular en mis memorias, pero mi vida hacia algo de tiempo que dejo de ser normal, para convertirse en "dolorosa" de esa clase de dolor que hiere, que quema y desgarra el corazón sin piedad alguna, y se vuelve una masacre combinada con el peor de los castigos existentes, todo esto puede suceder por algo que a vista de muchos es algo inocente, puro, bueno, mágico e incluso algunos lo toman como una bendición "enamorase" en mi caso es todo lo contrario ya que este infernal sentimiento que es el "amor" solo me a traído dolor y sufrimiento, aparte de desdicha y rencor, es esa la razón por la cual el día de hoy maldigo aquel instante, aquel día en que pose los ojos en aquella chica que nunca me podría ver como algo más que su familia, que nunca podría llegar a sentir un amor o cariño mas allá de lo familiar, aquel día mi vida se volvió toda una masacre cada vez que la miraba sonreírle a otro con esa dulzura que solo un alma tan pura como la suya radiaba, ayudando a alguien por bondad propia sin atreverse a pedir algo a cambio por esto, hablando con cualquiera que no fuera yo, (en especial odiaba esto cuando del Uzumaki se trataba ya que este podía causar que ella se sonrojase hasta por lo más estúpido), o simplemente al verla hací de hermosa, dulce, natural, tan linda sin malos sentimientos siempre con la intención de ayudar a otros, si, haci es ella, la mujer más bella del mundo, Hinata, mi Hinata, como quería guardarla para siempre, quedarme solo con ella en un mundo en el que nadie más importara solo nosotros dos y donde yo pudiera ser el único capaz de hacerla sonreír, sonrojarse e incluso enfadar, ya que aunque no me guste verla sufrir adoro el bello puchero que hace cuando esto sucede, como me gustaría que solo yo pudiera ver su belleza y admirarla para siempre…

Esos pensamientos eran los que invadían mi cabeza cada vez que la veía cerca de mí, aunque en muchas ocasiones ella no notara mi presencia, ya que la mayoría de las veces en las que yo la miraba lo hacía de entre los arbustos o posado en la sima de un árbol, siempre escondido como su eterno guardián, esta tarde todos estos sentimientos se profundizaron después de ver una escena llena de lo que otras personas calificarían como "amistad" yo le llamo aprovechamiento, si alguien se pregunta porque lo denomino de esta forma es porque Hinata es una persona demasiado inocente y algunas veces incluso llega a ser ingenua.

**Flash back**

Después de entrenar toda la tarde con mi equipo en el bosque y oir los sermones de Gai sensei sobre la llama de la juventud, (mientras Lee corría y brincaba como loco de alegría por todos lados), y soportar todo lo que conlleva a esas bobadas, me despedí de mi equipo y me fui del campo de entrenamiento, con paso lento e inmerso en mis pensamientos me encamine hacia la mansión Hyuga, di aproximadamente unos diez pasos hasta que oí un ruido proveniente del noreste, solo por curiosidad active mi byakugan, y los vi….., ahí a mi Hinata y al estúpido de Kiba Inuzuka sentados en un tronco, platicando de no sé que cosa, Kiba lucía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, la cual yo me moría por borrarle a puñetazos y a Hinata se le veía feliz con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Kiba mientras este jugaba con unos de sus mechones de cabello que tapaba parte del rostro de Hinata, una intensa corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo al ver esta escena, y como si estuviera poseído por algo más fuerte que yo comencé a correr en esa dirección hasta lograr acercarme lo suficiente como para escuchar mejor lo que decían, con todo el sigilo posible trepe a un árbol en el que yo estaba completamente seguro que les escucharía perfectamente ya que se hallaba próximo a ellos, pero en ese momento ambos se encontraban callados, hasta que el estúpido de Kiba hablo.

-Hinata-chan te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta con migo- dice ensanchando su sonrisa al oírlo decir esto la rabia me invade y al instante siento como se me secan los labios y me hierve cada gota de mi sangre, mientras veo que posa su mano sobre el hombro de "mi Hinata", y esta se endereza pero mantiene la mirada gacha solo choca sus deditos en señal de nerviosismo, también puedo notar que un leve sonrojo empezaba a invadir sus mejillas,

-Etto… de acu...erdo Kiba-kun-, dice levantándose con delicadeza del tronco en el que se posaba.

-¡wuju!- dice Kiba levantándose de un salto y colocándose al lado de Hinata, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, de repente este le pasa a Hinata su brazo por detrás de los hombros, y mis ojos no comprenden la escena es que acaso ¿la esta abrazando?, como se atreve que acaso no sabe que Hinata no está a su nivel, mis manos se vuelven unos feroces puños y golpeo el árbol con toda mi fuerza y rabia contenida, los veo alejarse y no Hago nada aunque me muero de ganas de ir ahí golpear a Kiba y decirle que Hinata está fuera de su alcance que no se haga ilusiones ya que no va a lograr nada porque Hinata es mía y no permitiré que sea de ningún otro….

**Fin del flash back**

Me había quedado toda la tarde en ese árbol, sin darme cuenta que ya haba anochecido, al recordar la imagen de Kiba abrazando a Hinata una rabia enorme invade mi cuerpo, bajo del árbol y corro, Ya no podía mas corrí y corrí hasta donde me daban las piernas, dejando atrás a la gente, a aquellos curiosos que me fulminaban con la Mirada, paso empujando a algunos extraños con los que me tope en el camino sin detenerme a disculparme, ya nada me importaba ya nada existía en mi mente no podía ni quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, en sus ojos, en su cara, en sus labios, de una bella tonalidad carmín, que los hacía lucir más bellos y carnosos, aquellos que por más que yo los desee con fervor jamás serán míos. A lo lejos alcanzo a ver la mansión aquella en la que la vi por primera vez la cual ahora comparto con ella, su padre y su hermana, ya hace tiempo que se arreglo el conflicto que había entre bouke y souke, se supone que ahora éramos una "familia" feliz, y Hiashi siempre me decía que yo debía cuidar a Hinata como si de mi propia hermana se tratara y eso estaba bien solamente había un problema, yo no le tenía a ella el tipo de cariño que se le tiene a una hermana, estaba seguro que este amor era algo más que simple afecto y por más que yo quería sacármela de la mente o simplemente olvidarla no podía ya que,… ahora yo compartía casa con ella….

Entro a la mansión con cuidado tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, no quiero que armen un alboroto con migo y no tengo nada de ganas de ir a cenar, me dirijo al cuarto de entrenamiento, y la veo… tenía una apariencia tan frágil, dulce, tierna, pero sobre todo se veía HERMOSA… me quedo embelesado al admirar tal belleza, entro encuenta de mi error y me doy la vuelta para dirigirme a mi cuarto…

–buenas noches oniisan-saluda, con una de esas sonrisas que odio, que me matan, yo me volteo hacia su dirección quedando a unos metros de su figura, me siento nervioso y algo estúpido, quiero salir de ahí si no tal vez no me contenga…

-buenas noche Hinata sama-trato de parecer lo menos alterado posible, no quiero que Hinata se dé cuenta de mi estado, de la gran debilidad que siento en este momento, y que todo esto lo causo ella, nadie dijo nada hubo un silencio total por unos minutos, después de estos salgo del trance me inclino un poco haciendo una reverencia y me dirijo a mi cuarto.

-oniisan- Oigo casi en un susurro, me cerebro ya me juega malas pasadas, pienso.

-Neji-oniisan- Dice en un tono más alto.

Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos, viene detrás de mí, volteo y la veo ahí con su figura perfecta y esbelta, resaltada por un kimono hermoso, en azul rey con bellos detalles bordados se flores en plateado, y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, con dos mechones que caían dulcemente a los lados

–Que se le ofrece Hinata sama- clavo mi mirada en el suelo para que no note mi sonrojo, que según puedo notar va en aumento, al parecer ella hace lo mismo solo que choca sus 2 dedos índice en señal de nerviosismo, esto la hace ver tan linda…

-etto...yo...qu...queria sab...saber...si...quedrias...entrenar…conmigo ma...Mañana –dice con la cabeza mirando sus zapatos de forma continua

-de acuerdo, por mi está bien hasta mañana Hinata sama-

Dicho esto me retiro dejándola atrás no volteo por orgullo pero me mata la idea de regresar, abrazarla por la cintura besarla con toda mi pasión contenida y confesarle mi amor, decirle que la quiero, que la necesito entre mis brazos y la deseo con migo, decirle que me mata la idea de que ella llegue a tener ojos para otro que no sea yo… llego a la puerta de mi alcoba entro y me quedo mirando a la nada un segundo ,mi cuarto era bastante amplio las paredes son de un color azul y una tonalidad de color blanco en el techo, había muchos pergaminos, kunais y shurikens por todos lados, también había un enorme librero lleno de libros de tácticas ninja, justo en medio del cuarto se encontraba una cama grande y amplia cubierta por un bello edredón verde con azul, el cual era mi favorito ya que Hinata me lo había regalado hacia ya dos navidades, siento que al tenerlo en mi cama es como si yo durmiera acurrucado entre sus brazos… me dejo caer en mi cama cierro los ojos y su imagen viene a mi cabeza, ¿por que no puedo quitarla de mi mente?, ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente olvidarme de ella e ignorarla?, pasan los minutos pensando en ella hasta que me doy cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había pasado hace poco en el corredor, Que?,Hinata quería entrenar con migo de repente sentí un dolor en el pecho era culpabilidad yo siempre la había tratado mal la había despreciado, a ella le había dado mis miradas más duras, mis palabras mas frías y mis peores modales, esa era mi supuesta venganza hacia la rama principal, a mi me gustaba humillarla quedando mejor parado que ella frente a mi tío Hiashi, pero aun hací seguía ahí para mi, siempre con su bondad desinteresada que la caracterizaba, esta fue una de las cosas con las cuales ella me fue enamorando poco a poco… pensando en esto me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, al recordarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, tomo una ducha rápida, por ser sabado tengo más tiempo para mí al salir me seque mi pelo y me lo cepille después me coloque mi típica cinta blanca para amarrarlo logrando hací una coleta baja, me pongo unas bermudas de color café y una playera blanca sin manga me doy un vistazo al espejo y me dirijo al comedor y ahí sentada en una esquina de la mesa esta ella sola, moviendo lentamente la cuchara en su plato de cereal, me acerco a la mesa sentándome justo frente a ella

-buenos días, Hinata-sama – digo haciendo una leve reverencia

-bu..buenos días onissan- me dice sin mirarme, mientras toma una cucharada de su plato de cereal de repente una de las mucamas se acerca a la mesa trayéndome un plato de cereal lo deja en la mesa y yo solo me limito a asentir, en el cuarto solo se escuchan los pasos de la empleada alejarse, Hinata alza la vista nuestras miradas perladas se encuentran por unos breves pero mágicos, hermosos y anhelados segundos ninguno de los dos dice nada y hací permanecemos por unos minutos hasta que yo retiro la mirada soltando un leve "hmp" para restarle importancia al asunto, el silencio predomina hasta que ella rompe el hielo,

- onissan…etto- alzo la vista para poder verla mejor y nuestras miradas se entrelazan ella empieza a chocar sus dedos y yo noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-dígame Hinata-sama-Digo con voz fría y grave ya que no quiero que Hinata se percate que me mata la curiosidad ¿que sería lo que me quiere decir tendrá que ver con lo de esta tarde o seria a caso una cancelación a lo ya antes acordado?, ¡no! Hinata sama no puede cancelarme ¿o si? Nadie cancela al gran Neji Hyuga… o eso creo.

-onissan...yo..qu..quiero de..decirte que no te sientas obli..obligado a entrenar co..con migo no...qui.. quiero ser una mo..mo..lestia –dice con un sonrojo enorme y la cara totalmente escondida entre varios de sus mechones peli-azules.

Ella una ¿molestia? Para mi no era ninguna molestia, es mas el entrenar con ella era lo único que me importaba de este día, era el único pensamiento importante que invadían mi cabeza sin motivo aparente, pero no podía mostrarme tan débil delante de ella.

-no es molestia-digo mirando hacia otro lado para no darle mucha importancia a la situación, cuando la realidad es que no quiero que me cancele, ya que casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo a solas con ella.

-para no mo..molestarte se lo pe..pedire a Kiba-kun o Naruto-kun-dice con una le sonrisa en su rostro

siento que sangre me hierve como que se lo pediría a alguno de ellos, a ese par de ineptos, a esos dos que solo quieren una oportunidad para estar con Hinata, mi Hinata y hací declararle su amor era bien conocido por toda la aldea de konoha que tanto Kiba Aburame como Naruto Uzumaki morían por Hinata, y también era conocido que a esta le gustaba el rubio y no hay que descartar que Kiba es su compañero de equipo y por degracia pasa mucho tiempo con ella…no podía dejarla ir y no lo haría, y hací pase un buen rato sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que la vi levantándose de la mesa con su plato en la mano y encaminándose hacia la cocina, a toda prisa comí lo poco que quedaba en mi plato, al terminarlo me levante con este en la mano y la seguí a la cocina; ahí se encontraba ella recargada sobre la barra con los codos sobre esta, tenía una mano sosteniéndole la barbilla mientras que con la otra enroscaba y desenroscaba un mechón de su cabello, deposite el plato que sostenía en mi mano en la mesa y algo temeroso me acerque hasta que dar justo detrás suyo, me incline un poco quedando muy cerca de su oído.

-¡no! – digo, con una voz apenas perceptible, pero firme, Hinata da un pequeño salto al sentirme tan cerca y un pequeño sonrojo empieza a vislumbrase por sus mejillas,

-¿no qu..que onissan?-dice con voz suave, mientras dirige su mirada al suelo y va hundiendo su rostro entre su cabello.

-No es necesario que le pida ayuda para entrenar a ninguno de esos dos estúpidos- Digo seguro de mismo, hasta que capto que eh cometido una indiscreción, pero Hinata parece no haberla notado ¿o se abra dado cuenta que me gusta ?

-ha..hai-Dice Hinata chocando sus deditos

-la espero en el domo de entrenamiento en una hora Hinata sama- No estaba del todo seguro si era prudente entrenar en una hora ya que no tenía mucho que desayunamos, pero de algo estaba totalmente seguro ya no quería ni podía pasar tiempo sin Hinata.

Me doy media vuelta para marcharme de la cocina hasta que siento que alguien me abraza por detrás …,


	2. Debilidad

**PERDON POR NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES, PERO MIS PROFES**

**ME LLENARON DE TAREA Y TRABAJOS**

**Y SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN UNOS DIAS**

**SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON**

**ESPERO QUE AUN ALGUIEN QUIERA LEER MI FIC**

**X_x**

**SORRY! =(**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi fic ¡GRACIAS!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Kishimoto, **

**No hago este fic con fines lucrativos solo diversión XD**

**CAPITULO 2: Debilidad**

"_Me doy media vuelta para marcharme de la cocina hasta que siento que alguien me abraza por detrás…"_

No podía ser Hinata ¿o sí? Acaso ella se daba cuenta de todas las sensaciones que despertaba en mi y en mi amiguito al sentir su piel sobre la mía, al sentir su dulce aroma rozando mi piel, al sentirla tan cerca que no puedo pensar claro ya que toda ella es como un gran droga para mí que aunque tenga toda la del mundo jamás será suficiente y mucho menos dejare de amarla por eso ella es la única persona en todo este asqueroso mundo que realmente vale la pena para mi, tengo que hacer algo para que Hinata me suelte antes de que no sea consciente de lo que hago y mis actos sean sin medida. Tomo las manos de Hinata que se posaban de una manera bastante delicada sobre mi estomago y las alejo de mi sin voltear a verla, salgo de la cocina sin hacer ningún ruido y me dirijo a mi cuarto, camino por un largo pasillo hasta toparme con una puerta blanca situada al final del pasillo, esa era mi puerta a la felicidad solo ahí podía ser lo que yo quisiera, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí, en cuanto oí como se cerraba cambie mi perfecto rostro de seriedad por una mueca de dolor ya que no podía estar más sin Hinata ella era una tentación constante sus labios eran como el caramelo más apetitoso y deseable de la tierra, su cabello era simplemente perfecto, su aroma era encantador e hipnotizarte más de una vez eh tenido la maravillosa oportunidad de llegar a estar lo suficientemente ceca de Hinata para poder aspirar lenta y profundamente su esencia, su fragancia que solo un alma tan pura despide….. Ella es lo único que ocupa mi mente, mis pensamientos vagan siempre con el mismo rumbo *Hinata*;

Después de un tiempo ( que para mí fue muy poco) de estar a solas con mis pensamientos me doy cuenta que me hallaba recostado sobre mi cama con brazos y piernas extendidos, incluso sin zapatos, no sé porque pero no logro recordar el cómo llegue a esta situación, me rio de mi mismo al pensar que cada vez me vuelvo mas y mas bobo, yo el gran, Neji Hyuga el que según la mayoría de las personas era: honorable, admirable, respetable y quien sabe cuántas cosas más le agregarían a la lista del genio Hyuga, y digo era porque cada vez me encontraba cerca de Hinata todo se volvía borroso y mi dignidad, honorabilidad etc., iban a parar al rincón más olvidado de mis pensamientos, cuando estaba con ella yo me sentía venerable, todos mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, volteo a ver mi pequeño reloj el cual se posaba en la parte superior de mi buro y me doy cuenta de que ya llego la hora de ir al domo a encontrarme con Hinata, sin darme cuenta se me dibuja unja estúpida sonrisa en los labios, eso es lo que ella provoca en mi, más de un millón de sensaciones diferentes; me levanto rápidamente me coloco los zapatos lo más velozmente que puedo, me sacudo las ropas y salgo de mi habitación hacia el pasillo principal, y al final de este se encontraba precisamente el domo de entrenamiento de él "honorable clan Hyuga" ; corrí por el largo pasillo hasta encontrarme con la entrada corrediza del domo, me detuve ante esta esperando hací poder calmar mis nervios irracionales, porque no había motivo para tenerlos ¿o sí? ….

Al cabo de unos 2 minutos aproximadamente reuní el valor suficiente para entrar, ¡ja! Quién diría que el honorable Neji Hyuga tendría miedo, deslicé la puerta la cual hizo un leve chirrido al abrirse, entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí, y me dedique a esperar a la razón de mi existir, ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que entre al domo y Hinata aun no llegaba y yo estaba empezando a preguntarme si estaría bien, si acaso algo había pasado, o si simplemente había olvidado nuestro compromiso, o tal vez se le podría llegar a llamar ¿cita?, todas estas preguntas se vieron esfumadas al oír como Hinata deslizaba lentamente la puerta del domo tras de mí, por fin lo que mis ojos tanto anhelaban estaba frente mío…. sentí común una paz recorría lentamente cada parte de mi cuerpo al saber que no se había olvidado de que entrenaríamos juntos, me voltee lentamente hacia ella para poder apreciarla mejor, ahí se encontraba ella aun más bella de lo que yo la recordaba, debo de admitir que imaginación no le hace justicia a su indescriptible belleza… me quede estático unos segundos admirando cada parte de ella como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, ya que ella irradiaba una pureza infinita con la cual me hipnotizaba, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con unos mechones rebeldes que caían a cada lado de su rostro, tenía las manos dentro de una ancha chamarra color lavanda con gorro amplio, llevaba un pescador negro y ancho con el cual sus piernas lucían diminutas,

Inconscientemente mis manos empezaron a sudar mientras yo tenía esa extraña sensación de querer sonreír, las ganas de besarla llegaban a niveles catastróficos incluso sobrepasaban lo natural había tantas cosas que me encantaría decirle hay tanto que quiero contarle si tan solo fuera más "valiente" como me moría en ese mismo momento de abrazarla o tan siquiera de tomarle la mano, pero por mas y mas que yo lo deseara Hinata era superior a mí y jamás me correspondería ni siquiera en el mejor de los sueños habidos y por haber de Hinata, pero de algo estaba seguro yo haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarla, aunque estos pensamientos fueran incestuosos no importaba al fin y al cabo amor es amor ¿o no?, ¿sería tan malo haberme enamorado de mi prima?, de alguien que lleva mi sangre, si sentir este tipo de sentimientos hacia ella era un pecado prefiero penar por toda la eternidad antes que separarme de ella…no lo resistiría….…..

El hecho de tan solo imaginarme mi vida separado de Hinata me hacia estremecer, era una idea que no mi mente no podía ni queria procesar, si el simple hecho de que diario tuviera que ver como se marcha al lado de sus compañeros de equipo, el chico perro Kiba Inuzuka y ese tal Shino Aburame el raro de los insectos, aunque yo estaba consciente de que se iba con ellos por motivos de entrenamiento no podía evitar tener unos celos horribles que me carcomían lentamente por dentro al imaginarme a Hinata tan indefensa y hermosa como siempre al lado de dos hombres completamente desconocidos para mi…

Me quede embelesado admirándola hasta que de repente caí en cuenta de que tenia la boca abierta, y la mirada fija en Hinata inmediatamente un sonrojo invadió mis mejillas, note que Hinata también estaba levente sonrojada y mantenía la cabeza agachada con la mirada fija en sus zapatos…. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría durado haci?..., ¿Por qué me sonrojaba? …. Por más que trataba de evadirlo siempre acababa idiotizado por la hermosura de Hinata.

-onissan- escuche, en un tono muy bajito y apenas perceptible, para mí fue como un susurro.

-dígame Hinata sama - dijé con voz seria tratando de parecer lo más educado posible

-¿pode…podemos… comenzar a… en...trenar?- dijo empleando un tono un poco más fuerte que antes

-Claro, como usted desee- dijé, mientras me colocaba en posición de ataque

-u...una… cos...Cosa más onissan-

- ¿si diga Hinata?- mi curiosidad era evidente en cada una de mis palabras, ya que no sabía, ni imaginaba que era lo queria.

-por fa…favor ha...Háblame de tu- al terminar de hablar se puso achocar sus deditos en señal de nerviosismo, yo simplemente me limite a asentir en señal de que había logrado comprender lo que Hinata me pedía.

Pero…, si, había un "pero" estaba casi del todo seguro que si yo cumplía su petición mi tío Hiashi se molestaría mucho conmigo eh incluso con Hinata, ya que el toma muy enserio mi papel como "protector" oficial de Hinata, aun hací contra toda lógica por primera vez hice caso de mis impulsos, cumpliendo así la petición ya antes hecha, y por esta vez, mandaría al demonio las formalidades.

Hinata se coloco en posición de ataque y los dos activamos el byakugan de nuestra línea sucesoria al mismo tiempo, ambos nos abalanzamos sobre el otro intentando golpearnos, pero siempre lográbamos adivinar el siguiente movimiento del adversario un segundos antes, así que todos los ataque que lanzábamos el uno al otro técnicamente eran al aire, hasta que por un momento me perdí en los hermosos e indescifrables ojos perlados de Hinata los cuales me observaban fijamente, son tan parecidos a los míos y a la vez tan distintos su mirada estaba llena de dulzura e inocencia, mientras que la mía era una mezcla de odio y amor, ella analizaba lentamente cada uno de mis rápidos movimientos, solamente me distraje por medio segundo pero fue más que suficiente y esta por fin atino un golpe en mi cara, en realidad fue en mi nariz, enseguida sentí como un liquido caliente descendía por esta, lleve mi mano hasta la zona del impacto para limpiar un poco de la sangre…Levante mis ojos para ver cómo había reaccionado Hinata, pero lo que vi fue demasiado para mi pobre corazón, su rostro se encontraba a unos 20 cm del mío yo sé perfectamente que eso no era mucho pero eso bastaba para que ambos nos sonrojáramos en exceso, y de nuevos mis latidos se desbocaron en mi pecho, Hinata tenía gotitas de sudor en su frente que descendían por la sien, haciendo que unas cuantas hebras de sus cabellos se pegaran a su piel, dándole hací una imagen perfectamente sexy ya que al comenzar a entrenar se había quitado su enorme sudadera y ahora solo estaba con una blusa negra la cual se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, contorneando mejor sus curvas y resaltando un poco mas sus pechos, ¡por Kami! Si esto seguía hací la hemorragia en mi nariz jamás pararía, pero por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata…

-Lo si…sien…to Neji – dijo con un evidente tono de preocupación mientras agachaba su cabeza

-tranquila Hinata, no me paso nada- dijé haciendo caso a su petición de abandonar los formalismos

-to..toma– dijo, mientras veía rasgaba con los dientes un trozo de la parte inferior de su camiseta, al parecer se rasgo más de lo debido dejando al descubierto una parte de su abdomen, el cual era de un bello tono nívea, sentí que la sangre de mi nariz emanaba con más fuerza y que un amiguito despertaba, me extendió el trozo de tela y como pude estire mi mano libre y lo tome mientras me incorporaba.

Vi como Hinata se alejaba de mi unos metros, como para concederme un poco de privacidad, definitivamente yo ya no la queria lejos de mí, como pude me levente, quite el pedazo de tela de mi nariz lo mire y me di cuenta que la sangre había cesado, volví a acercar la tela a mi nariz para limpiarme cualquier rastro de sangre que pudiese a ver quedado; lentamente me fui acercando a Hinata hasta quedar justo detrás suyo….

¡Al diablo los demás! , si en verdad quería a Hinata tendría que actuar ahora ¿Cuándo habría otra oportunidad así?, Naruto o Kiba podrían ganarme, No, eso sí que no, una loca idea rondaba por mi cabeza ¿funcionaria?... No lo sabía pero tampoco iba a quedarme con la curiosidad…

-No quiero compartirte con Kiba ni Naruto, tú eres solo MÍA- digo con un susurro en su oído

Esta al oírme pega un salto y se voltea rápidamente hacia a mí, quedando su cara muy cerca a la mía, empieza a respirar entrecortadamente siento como mi corazón late realmente acelerado incluso considero la posibilidad de que salga de mi pecho, puedo sentir el aliento de Hinata en mi boca y sé que ella siente el mío ninguno de los dos hace nada para evitar este excitante contacto, sin darme cuenta me voy acercando poco a poco más a sus labios cierro mis ojos al ver que ella lo hace y siento como nuestros labios rozan, el beso empezó lento lleno de dulzura y ternura comprimidas, y sin ningún permiso delineo sus labios con la punta de mi lengua , para pedir permiso de entrar en su boca, Hinata hadea y yo aprovecho esto para introducir mi lengua explorando hací cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, al poco tiempo el beso fue tomando mas ya más intensidad envolviéndonos en un aura de deseo, hasta que llego a ser pasión pura ella poza sus manos tras mi nuca profundizando el beso, yo por mi parte pongo cada mano en la parte más baja de su cintura atrayéndola hacia a mí y desapareciendo el poco espacio que hay entre ambos, solamente había una cosa de la que yo estaba totalmente seguro en este momento queria dejar gravado todas y cada una de las mil y un sensaciones que experimentaba, ya que no sabía que esperar después , poco a poco nos fuimos separando por falta de aire, ambos nos miramos muy sonrojados sin soltar nuestro agarre.

-Neji…etto...Yo-dice chocando sus deditos y clavando su mirada en el suelo, como si todo lo interesante se encontrase ahí, mientras unos de sus bellos mechones azulinos le cubrían la cara.

-te amo Neji -nissan–

-yo también Hinata mía – en ese momento la volví a acercarla hacia mí pero esta vez para besarla con toda mi dulzura y pasión mezcladas….

Por fin había sentido a Hinata….

Había probado sus labios…..

Sabía que ella me correspondía…..

Había tocado el cielo…

Por ella me enfrentaría al mundo entero….

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida**

**Si alguien quiere contactarme mi correo es **

**Por fa dejen comentarios para saber si gusta o no gusta **


End file.
